For Which Love Prevails
by Cuz I'm Nice Like That
Summary: "Willie you haven't told him." He whined.  "Marc! When the time is right he will know, until then..." She got up from the chaise and moved toward her desk.    When she finally has everything...  Rating for Language Only
1. Wannabe

This is my first fanfic so plz be nice =)  
BTW: I had to provide a visual for the rings it was just...I had had to. lol

NY Federal Prison

He watches as she jumps off his lap at the sound of the alarm signaling the end of their 30 minute Randee. She huffs, trying to get the crease out of her new Cavalli."You know I can buy you a new one." He smirked as she glared at him with agitation.  
"Yes dear you could buy an island, hell you could buy Marc! I wonder were this cash flow suddenly came from hmm?" She looks at him sternly as he helps her slide her arm through the Versace jacket.

"Hey I returned the money didn't I?" He looks at her with a grin trying to suppress his laughter over her unimpressed face.

"No, THEY found the money after-." He lifted a finger to her mouth watching her demeanor change and her body language shift. He pressed his lips softly upon hers and released once he felt the tension diffuse.

"Now, you go out there and show the fashion world who they're dealing with." He smiles when he sees the smile emerge from her lips.

"I don't have to show them, its an automatic." She smirks at her own wit and proceeds to open the door when Connor stops her. With that, she slips the diamond encrusted rings(1) off her finger and into her pocket giggling at the stern look he tried to put on. "That's my look your attempting to make there."

"I thought when you said 'I do' what's mine became yours and what's yours -."

"Stayed mine." She smirked half heartily and pecked him on the lips. " I have to go." She said between the kisses he tried to plant on her. She jokingly pushed him off of her and princess waved her way out of the facility.

Again she left and hadn't told him. "I'll get to it." She thought to herself as she strutted down the streets of Manhattan, hailing a cab and beginning her day at Mode.

She layed down on the Chaise looked at her watch and pursed her lips together."MARC! I NEED SPRITZING!"

Marc came running running in and immediately began spraying. "Soooo How was your talk with Connor."

"Fine, Marc." She responded coldly.

"Willie..." He began spritzing furiously.

"Marc...dear" Her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Willie you haven't told him." He whined.

"Marc! When the time is right he will know, until then..." She got up from the chaise and moved toward her desk.

The next day Wilhelmina went to the Correctional Facility and sat in the waiting area.

The stern man eyed her carefully. "Ms. Slater." He spoke slowly.

"Yes" She stood up and approached the desk." Connor Owens Please." She smiled slightly at the guards unmoved expression.

"Sorry mam you can't see him."

Her eyes darted from the man to the gates. " Well when can I see him?"

"5 months mam."

"5 -fi -5 months, Do you know who I am? I am Wilhelmina-

"Fucking Slater, yes we have met before. I'm sorry yesterday he was in a fight with one of the other inmate and pulled a blade. He's in maximum security."

.?productId=3920071&kpc=1


	2. Isolate

She enters her office trying to keep up the facade. 'Why me...You know what...Why not me.' I'm Wilhelmina Fucking-.

"-Slater, Ms. Slater" The young temp held out the phone. She snatched the phone, agitated that he interrupted her train of thought.

She takes in the young mans stance and tries her best to remain calm."Will you go get me some tea?" she asks as politely as she can.

He nods, and leaves the room. 10 minutes later Marc returns and Wilhelmina is off the phone. The back of her chair is facing the door. Marc sits the tea on her desk.

"You ok?"

She doesn't answer him. He moves toward the door. "I'll leave you alone," he informs her.

"I thought I sent the temp for the tea." she says in a low voice.

"You did but I suprisingly have not seen you all day so I thought I'd...you know...Drop by." He closes the door, and then approaches her desk. "Are you ok?"

She spins around. She doesn't answer him. Her tear stained face tells him the answer.

"Willie what's wrong? What was that phone call about?"

"I called my father in the cab and asked him to do something for Connor. He got in a fight yesterday and has to be in Maximum security. That means I can;t see or speak to him for 5 months. " she answers as she wipes away tears.

He hands her a tissue. "Well what did he say?"

"He can't do anything about it."

"Well did you tell him about the- you know?"

"Of course! And he said with all the self-righteousness he could possibly muster 'You should have thought about the consequences before you shacked up with a man in a Federal State Prison.' " she answers.

"Oh," he replies solemnly.

"He is still gonna go through with the idea to get Connor to extract a confession from the other inmate, but it's going to take longer since Connor will be isolated."

"So he is gonna get out?"

"After she/he is born." She sniffles.

"That's better then nothing isn't it Willie?"

"He dosen't even know!"She exclaimed

"Well you did take a while to even consider telling him" he reminds her.

"I was in shock, and I didn't even find out until 2 weeks ago" she answers.

"You didn't realize you were 18 weeks pregnant?"

"Marc, do i look like Angelina Jolie. I don't pee on a stick every 6 weeks. I have a hostile womb I wasn't expecting it." She rolls her eyes at Marc's ignorance, or what she thought was being ignorant, he thought was being inquizitive.

"How does that affect the- you know"

"The baby Marc." She lifts a brow at his sudden nervous attitude.

He sputters. "I- I'm sorry can I call it a sp- spawn because it's one thing for you to have a surrogate but to bare the child yourself...I just don't see it."

"No Marc my child is not an it nor a spawn. How would you like it if someone called you an it?

"Willie you already do."

"I have that kind of power, I can do that."

"Willie-"

"I said No."  



	3. Priorities

_Thanx to the 2 ladies that commented. I've read all your stories and you are both awesome writers. Your opinions mean a great deal_

** -NWJ**

**

* * *

**

A week has passed and she is yet to hear from her father or the correctional facility. Even though it was only going to be 5 months she still felt as if someone had stole from her. Over the course of the week she and many others began to feel the affects of her "hormotionalness". On Monday she was angry and kicked Fat Carol for not wearing concealer. On Tuesday she was depressed, so when Fat Carol didn't wanna do the piece she assigned, Fat Carol accidentally got her finger slammed in a door. On Wednesday she felt bad and apologized; Mid Wednesday the photographer canceled 12 hours before the shoot. Too bad for Fat Carol and her 9 other fingers. On Thursday Fingerless Fat Carol served Wilhelmina, suing her for assault. On Friday Wilhelmina served Fat Fingerless Carol with termination papers pointing out a highlighted passage of her original contract : _And as far as discipline the Editor- In - Chief may turn to punishment including but not limited to necessary removal of the limbs if seen fit by EIC and/or higher._

That Saturday Wilhelmina was awoken by the sound of cashmere slippers sliding across the marble floor. Wilhelmina walked in her kitchen and was taken aback at the sight of Marc St James sitting at her island, sighing deeply into a gray coffee cup.

"Did you sleep here?" She walked past him and picked up the other decaffeinated pot of coffee he had brewed and poured herself a cup. She was already dressed for the day. The red tight, empire waist dress with matching lipstick and heels. Her hair was curled, noting that she was a very special women,yet not taking away from her intimidating stature. She sat up on a stool, across from Marc and sipped from her own coffee. She looked him up and down, noted the purple and silver silk of the garment he wore and rolled her eyes.

"I guessing that's your Christmas from me to you this year?," she snarled.

Marc smiled and and shook his shoulders lightly giggling that she had returned the smile back. She was grateful for her one true friend coming to her when she needed him and the fact that he had stayed, no matter how many pencils she jammed in his thigh he would be there "Marc, I appreciate you staying with me...really. But you don't need to look after me, I'm a big girl, I'm not going to fall apart."

"Maybe so, but I'm not gonna leave you by yourself you have a baby on the way, plus my apartment has roaches. Amanda has already named them: Ronald, Salvador, and Daniel " he smiled and let out a low chuckle, as did she.

She smiled and stood, taking her cup to the sink. The sound of vibration on Granite had both of their heads instantly look up. Before she could even think about it, Marc picked up the phone

Marc straightened. "Wilhelmina Slater? Yes this is her assistant Marc, may I ask who is calling please?

Wilhelmina looks at him and whispers. "Who is it?"

Marc nods and covers the receiver. "It's your mother."

Her eyes widened and she immediately spit out the last bit of coffee left in her mouth.

She quickly grabbed a paper towel and began dabbing her Chanel. Marc nods "Yes Mrs. Slater I-. Would you like to speak to her...Oh okay...well were at?...Yes mam okay I will tell her...Are you sure you don't want to tal-." He releases the phone from his ear as a faint shrill voice rose from the phone. He hangs up and shudders at the similarities between Wilhelmina and her mom. "The Gabbana doesn't fall far from the Dolce, I see."

She wiped off the spewed coffee from the counter and ringed it out in the sink. She turned to Marc and Dinozo slapped him." Don't you know how to screen calls."

She walked away and stretched out on the couch, trying not to wrinkle her dress. "What did old Malibu Botox want."

"Willie? I thought your mother was dead!." He sat parallel to her on the other couch curling his feet underneath him.

She smirked "Only In my dreams dear."

"Willie! That is your mother." He exclaimed

"No Marc, that women is just the person who looks like me, talks like me, walks like me, and suspiciously has the same last name as me."

"Willie she gave birth to you. She gave you life"

"Actually Marc I was born unconscious. Now the guy who smacked me on the ass to make me cry, that's who gave me life."

"But Willie-."

"MARC! Enough, your mother didn't exactly open the closet when you came out, now did she?" Marc frowned and looked down thinking about the 'Hellos' and 'How are yous, 'See you once a year' he and his mother called a relationship. "That's what I thought." Willie rolled her eyes, annoyed at Marc's prying. "Now what did she want?"

Marc stood up knowing that Wilhelmina a struck a nerve, Only with Wilhelmina he hadn't the right to have nerves. "Your father had a stroke this morning. He's in a coma." He spoke coldly which had Wilhelmina taken aback. "Doctors doubt he'll make it." Marc stormed out of the Living Room and into the Guest bedroom, slamming the door.

Wilhelmina's first thought wasn't _I wonder if he'll live _or _What hospital is he in so I can check up on him?, _but it was _Now how will I get Connor out of this mess?_. She was most concerned with the Future that she wanted rather then the past she'd rather forget. Some would deem it selfish but saw it as Priorities.

_Priorities Willie, Priorities._


	4. Double

She stared at the phone, debating within herself whether to call or not. On one hand she might get back in her family's good graces so they could help Connor. But what if they rejected her? Nope, Wilhelmina Slater doesn't do rejection. It's not even in her vocabulary, but Connor needs to be here, she needs him. No Wilhelmina Slater doesn't need a man because...well she's Wilhelmina Slater._ Aw hell, _she thought to herself. She couldn't even make up her mind and that in itself ticked her off. After she was Wilhelmina Slater, and Wilhelmina Slater is not indecisive, girls are indecisive but she was a woman, she was Wilhel-.

* * *

"-mina Slater, Get me Wilhelmina Slater I don't care if she doesn't take walk ins? I'm not just some fly-by-night designer coming to get her 15 seconds. I am the first lady of New York!" The older woman screamed in Amanda's face.

Amanda squinted her eyes at the temperamental woman in her face."First lady? I always pictured you MUCH taller and kinda green. And were is your torch?"

The woman grunted in frustration and stormed down the halls of Mode. "Wanda! Wanda! Get your NipTucked ass out here!"

Marc spotted her and immediately ran over to her grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the cafeteria. She struggled to free his hold on her." Let go of me you pasty Adam Lambert!" She batted him away and walked in the other direction. Marc stood in front her and she halted and looked him up and down. "So your her little Bitch?" She folded her arms and continued to do the 'Mean girl, up and down stare'.

"I prefer Gay Elf, but whatever pays your Platinum." He leads her towards Wilhelmina's door but doesn't open the it.

"Well, are you gonna stand there like a Gay Flagpole or are you going to open the door?"

"Look,Wilhelmina is in a rough place right now an-."

"Why don't you save communal niceties for someone who gives a damn!" She forcefully pushes him out of her way and attempts to go into the office. But Marc trips her causing her to stumble in her new Milanoes.

"She's pregnant!." As soon as the words escaped his mouth he gasped and covered it. The woman's eyes widen and she pulls her hand back from the silver doorknob. "She is under a lot of stress, and you are probably the last person she needs to see right now."

"Oh, I see." She took off her sunglasses and looked him in the face. "Does she know who the father is?"

By now her face had softened and her whole demeanor changed."Yes, yes she does."

"Is she Happy?"

"She's trying." The mother slipped on her glasses, arched her shoulders and proceeded to walk down the hallway.

Marc quickly ran after her. "Is there something that you want me to tell her?"

She spun on her heels only glancing at him for a second. She turned around and proceeded to walk slowly, with out stopping she said," Tell her the reading of the will is on Thursday."

Marc's eyes widened and he ran after her.


	5. Blaze

_Thanx for the reviews,they're what keeps me going =)_

** -NWJ**

Wilhelmina leans back in her chair and stares at her latest ultrasound. She didn't have to time to listen to what that doctor had to say, so she snatched her photo and left. It was clearly identified as a girl but when she looked closer there was like almost a mass behind the baby directly under the caption :_Slater - Owens __**Babies**__**. **__Babies_, she thought, _Must be a typo. _She picks up her phone and dials her doctor's number.

* * *

Marc paced outside her office contemplating whether he should go in or not. The sound of heels scratching marble stops his heart. He turns around to find that it's only Claire. He nods and smiles like a Ken doll at Jockstrap Night. _Bvglgari Fall '06, should have known, _He thinks to himself. finally he works up the courage to open the door. He walks in to find Wilhelmina with the biggest grin on her face.

"Willie?" He questions, but she doesn't respond. He follows her train of sight to find her only looking at a wall. "WILLIE!" This time nearly screaming but it did the trick because she immediately looked up and began blinking furiously.

She chuckles at her own self." Sorry Marc, I was just...thinking. Is there something that you needed?"

He sits down across from her and stares into her eyes. "Willie there's someth-."

"Oh wait before you say that I just want to apologize for being such a bitch to you the other day. I was just so stressed but there really is no excuse." She uncharacteristically grabs his hand across the table and smiles. " And I truly appreciate you staying with me these past couple of days."

She let's go of his hand and he practically snatches it back, checking to see if it had frost bite. "Did I miss something? Has hell frozen over yet, or is it like still processing like-"

She laughs." Marc I'm just happy."

He smiles and gets up from the desk, _This isn't the time to tell her, not now. _He goes to open the door but is stopped by a small but audible voice." Didn't you come in here for something?"

He sighs, he has to tell her now. "Willie." He kneels by her chair and takes her hands in his.

"Marc, spit it out your scaring me."

"Your sister, Rene passed away last night."

She snatches her hands from his and stares into his eyes. " What the hell are you talking about?"

"She started falling for the therapist at her Mental Institution and he told her he doesn't date 'Nuts on medication', so she started to pretend like she was on her meds but she really wasn't. Finally she cracked and burned the building down with a match and a wool sweater. They tried to get her out but by the time they found her she was already dead from Smoke Inhalation."

She took it all in and swallowed. She took a sip from her tea. "Who told you?"

"Your... mother." Again she spits out her tea and it splatters all over the Computer.

"Stop Doing that." She growls as she dabs the Peppermint tea stains out of her Donna Karen.

"Sorry." He stands up and straightens his blazer. " The Reading of the Will is on Thursday."

She looks up at him but doesn't respond. He looks into her eyes and sees a tiny glistening behind them.

"Willie I-" She holds up her hand and he abruptly stops.

"No need for the communal niceties, I'll be fine Marc."

He shudders "That was a little eerie." He mutters to himself.

"Huh." Wilhelmina looks up from her water damaged computer.

"Oh, nothing." Marc turns to walk away but stops as soon as his hand reaches the silver doorknob.

"Marc?" He turns to her. "Do I even want to know how she contacted you?"

He chuckles. "No, you probably don't." He sighs at her now monotonous expression. "Willie are you sure your okay."

"Yes Marc, now go before I make you pay for my computer." He laughs and walks out the door, closing it softly.

She stares at the door and begins to, once again battle herself within. Only this time it's Wilhelmina Slater vs Emotions. She bites her bottom lip as a single tear that has threatened for the last week finally makes good on it's promise. She quickly wipes it away at the sound of the door cracking back open.

"Sorry Willie, just reminding you about your Adriana Lima meeting in about 5 minutes. Daniel has _mysteriously _misplaced his proposal, _but coincidentally _you planned a back up." He waves a blue folder in the air and smiles mischievously.

She nods, rises from her desk, gathers her things and heads out the door for the meeting. The battle would just have to be postponed. _Her emotions_ _can wait, _she thought.

_Or could they_


	6. Payback

_I know it's kinda short but just wanted this scene to stand alone and you could get the full affect. =D_

** -NWJ**

She sat there and fiddled with the Hermes scarf that was strategically draped over her _problem area _while the mediator droned on and on about the sorrow of losing a love one. She grew even more irritated as she looked around at her pathetic relatives. She rolls her eyes at her Aunt Jen sniffling in the corner, _Oh please you beat the hell out of us when we were little, called it "tough love". I call it 'I'm fat, my husband left me, I have anger issues." _She glances at Cousin Bob sobbing into his petticoat. "She will be so missed." _Yea, okay says the man who burned her ponytail when we were 7, probably why she was so screwed up now. _Her mother stands up but her words are inaudible, well not exactly inaudible, Wilhelmina just wasn't interested. Well that is of course until everyone turns around and stares at her.

She looks up confused at the sudden attention. Not that she didn't like it but hey there's a time and a place for everything."What the hell are you all staring at?"

"Wanda, darling we were just saying what an honor it is to have you grace us with your presence. It's been what... 20 years and you haven't changed a bit, well excluding your nose, chin, cheekbones and...hairline." She smiled victoriously as the room filled with mellowed chuckles and hushed laughter."

Wilhelmina looked at her mother and laughed. "Really mother I'd think you'd take the 5 minutes you threatened the mediator for to discuss the one person missing. Yes we all know he suffered a stroke but why exactly? Well I dug my _fake_ nose a little deeper, and a little '_BTW_' your truly one to talk about noses when yours has been pinned plucked and redone _(Deviated Septum my ass)_ so much it's looser than Micheal Jackson's." They all gasped, she looked around. "Too soon?...But back to the hooker dad was with when he had the stroke, Ooops did I say." She mockingly put her hand to her mouth and let out an exaggerated gasp. She looked to her left and playfully grazed her snickering grandmother's arm."I know girl" She mock whispered.

Wilhelmina's mother stood there shocked and embarrassed. "Tramp."

They all gasped."Hair receding hag,"

"Hair Receding!" Her mother ran a hand through her hair and groaned when she realized it was coming out.

"Oh please mother, your hair is creeping back faster then the parting of the Red Sea." They all gasped.

The mediator stood quickly taking over the meeting and sitting down Wilhelmina's mother.

Wilhelmina huffed in her seat and once again tapped her grandmother's arm. "C'mon Granny, you can't tell me her roots aren't screaming _'Let my people go'._ Her grandmother let out a low howl.

"I never liked the bitch anyway."

A little shocked by her Grandmother's behavior she swatted her arm playfully and cackled. " Ohhhhhh Granny."

"Well it's true!" The older women turned to the side and whispered in Willie's ear. "They're separated you know." Wilhelmina gasps and the woman shakes her head in Gossip like assurance.

The mediator clears his throat to call everyone to attention. "The amount of money left from savings,checking and shares totaled a whopping 1.8 million dollars and it shall be left to one sole relative. Everyone looks around and gasps when a mysterious women from the very last row pulls off her sunglasses and joins Wilhelmnina's mother in the front row. "I believe the correct pronunciation is-" Willie's mom stood up and embraced the young girl. She turned around so that Wilhelmina could see her face.

The girl's mouth creeps into a devious smile. "Hi Mom."

Wilhelmina gasps. "Nico."


	7. Egghead

Walking into the mode offices she felt numb. She heard Daniel call her name but she didn't respond. She only wished that her mind was as empty as Daniel's. _1.8 million dollars. _She repeated it in her head over and over for what seemed like an eternity. _She's in cahoots with my mother? _She paused, _Did I just say cahoots? _She shrugged it off and continued walking. She replayed the events over and over in her head. _Why would she give Nico that kind of money?...Where did she even get that kind of money? _She heard Daniel once again, call her name and this time it pissed her off.

"What the hell Daniel? What the hell could you possibly want that would posses you to call my name OVER and OVER again?" She screamed in his face as the scattered faces of the hallway stared at the scene that was unfolding. "And what the hell are you all looking at?" She yelled as they fell over each other trying to avoid her wrath.

"Wilhelmina can I see you in my office?" He took her by her elbow and lead her towards his office.

"Get your hands off me!" As soon as they reached the door she jerked her arm away and pushed him away.

"Would you please take a minute, step out of Bitch-Overload and sit down please." He motioned towards the seat across from him.

She sighs and complies, huffing down in the seat as Daniel smiles. "Don't get your hopes up, the only reason I'm sitting is because I didn't want to see your over sized egghead for the rest of the day."

"Wilhelmina." He leans in over the desk and rests is arms on the stack beneath him. She gasps when she hears him whisper, "I know your secret."

"I don't know what your talking about." She rises from the swivel chair and hastily turns away.

"Your pregnant Wilhelmina." He stands up and faces her.

"Has that Little Richard perm your trying fried the brain you have left Daniel?" She looks him in the eyes hoping he won't see the desperation behind them.

"Wilhelmina I'm not as dumb as you think."

"Your right. She pauses and he smiles victoriously. "Your Dumber." The smile quickly falters

" Wil-."

He is stopped when Betty comes rushing in exasperated and breathing heavily. "Daniel, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you, your mom wants to see in her office."

Daniel looks to Wilhelmina's relieved face and points a finger towards her. "We're not done here."

"Whatever you say Boy Blunder." He rolls his eyes and leaves the room. She stares at the wall in an off-white trance until Marc rushes in.

"Willie you have a 2-."

"Cancel all my meetings, I'm going home." She picks up her bag and leaves Daniel's office.

He runs behind her, _Damn she's fast in heels_. Finally he catches up to her."But Willie you just got here."

"And now I'm leaving."

He gets in front of her to stop her from leaving. "Is this about the the mediation?" He squints his eyes and nods his head. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Marc do I look like a girl?" She pushes him out the way and heads onto the elevator.

He slides the key into the hole and turns. _Success, _He sighs deeply and quietly turns the knob. The door closes and not a sound is heard_. Good_,He creeps down the hallway and hears a faint sniffling noise. He opens the doors to the bedroom only to find Wilhelmina sitting up with her legs under the covers surrounded by what seems like a million Kleenex's. Her nose is red and her eyes, swollen. "Willie?"


	8. Doubt

She whips her head around and her face pleads in desperation but she says nothing. "Have you been crying." He climbs on the bed with her.

"Marc I can't stop." She looks at him as the tears spring from her eyes like geysers.

"Well try breathing deeply."

"DON'T YOU THINK I TRIED THAT!" She buries her face in her hands and continues sobbing.

"What happened that set you off."

"Rene left Nico 1.8 million dollars."

"Willie! That's chump change compared to what you have."

"It's not about that! My own kid hates me Marc, when I left she looked at me like I was a monster."

He sympathetically puts his hand on her shoulder. "Willie, you've never had a problem with being a monster before."

"That's before I realized that 3 people would be referring to me as 'Mama'."

"What does a kinky game that you and Connor play have to do with anything."

"Marc! I'm having twins!." He gasps as she sighs and falls back on the bed in exhaustion while the tears steadily streamed down her face. "What if Connor never gets out?"

He lays back with her and brushes the hair out her face. "Willie don't think like that."

She sits up immediately and all the tears are suddenly halted. "Did you just touch me?"

_Dammit_. "No." He replies shakily

"Good." She lays back down and continues sobbing.

"Willie, when's your due date?"

She points to the ultrasound on her dresser. He gets off the bed and picks it up: _February 6th 2011_

_"_Willie you have 16 weeks left?"

She sits up and squints at him "Noooooo." She says sarcastically _Dumbass_.

"Willie just forget about Nico right now, you have to much to focus on."

"Marc how can I forget about her? She's my child!"

"And so are they!" He raises the photo in the air. "You are stressing yourself out over a family that never cared when you should be worrying about the family needs you now."

"What family?" My husband is in jail, and probably will be there for the next 18 years."

"Willie you don't know that. What about the deal the Senator was making?"

"He's in a coma Marc! Everything is falling apart, I mean how am suppose to raise two little girls when I'm a mess myself."

"Willie-"

"Marc I don't think I can do this."

Marc walks over to Wilhelmina and looks into her eyes. His hand suddenly strikes across her face. He grabs her by the shoulders and looks into her, not at her but in her. "You are Wilhelmina Slater, The woman who has basically run Mode singlehandedly for the last 6 years. The woman who...tricked an old man into divorcing his wife of 40 years, then stole his sperm after his death. The woman who I sometimes wish was my mother, and who can handle anything. You are Wilhelmina Slater...'nuff said'." He stares at her waiting for a response but she just hugs him. After what seems like an eternity they release each other, their eyes teary. He quickly wipes his eyes and sniffles, He shakes his head and laughs. "Your going to be fine." She puts her head down and wipes her eyes. "Now let me go get you some Rocky Road."

After he leaves the room she gets up and takes the ultrasound in her hands. She traces her finger around the outline of the blobs that were her babies. She replayed the words _'Your going to be fine' _over and over in her head trying to convince herself.

_Your going to be fine_

She places the picture back on the dresser and walks back to the bed_._

_I'm not so sure about that._


	9. Suprises

_Srry it's short again_

** -NWJ**

The weeks passed and Wilhelmina was yet to hear from her family. She didn't mind though, she was taking Marc's advice and focusing on her new family and apparently others were too. _The Latest on Fashion Buzz TV, Fashion diva Wilhelmina Slater was spotted outside Mount. Sinai hospital! Was she visiting a friend? Sources report that Ms. Slater was on the 4th floor receiving a check up. You may be saying to yourself, well that's the Maternity Ward. have you guessed it yet? The fashion diva has become home to two Divas-In-Training. Yes You heard correctly Wilhelmina Slater is pregnant with Twins! _The paparazzi had a stake out around her apartment for 4 weeks straight until she finally released a statement. Time passed and before you could blink it was Christmas Eve.

Wilhelmina sat on the couch alone eating her Rocky Road. She was fine being alone on Christmas of course Marc was with Amanda hitting the clubs.

_Or was he_

_

* * *

_

He knocked on the Giant Oak door repeatedly hoping that someone would answer. _This must be a sign, walk away St. James, walk away! _Marc stood his ground contrary to what the little man in his head was saying. Finally someone opened the door.

"What the hell do you want." The women held out the door but blocked it with her body.

Marc pushed his way passed her and stood in the foyer. "I think it's time we had a little chat."

* * *

Wilhelmina got up from the couch and went to go put her bowl in the sink. When she drops the spoon she bends down but realizes she can't go down very far. "Dammit." She grows more frustrated when she tries to pick it up with her feet and realizes she can't seem them either. The doorbell rings and she sets the bowl in the sink. When she sees that its Marc she unlocks it and walks back to the couch.

"Willie." He grins from ear to ear and sits next to her

"What are you doing with your face?" She stares at him in utter confusion.

"How would you like it if i gave you present early."

"Oh Marc I can wait. I'm sure it's just a Prada belt and a Bvgari hat."

"Willie I am hurt."

"Nice, do you need a band-aid?"

"Willie, please let me give you this. I promise you it'll brighten your day."

"Trust me, my day couldn't get any brighter than the rainbow fest your throwing right here."

The door bell rings. "That must be it."

"Oh hell."

Marc gets up to answer the door. He opens the door and Willie gasps.

"Hey beautiful."

Willie stands there unmoving "Connor."

Marc smiles. "Merry Christmas Willie."


	10. Questions

_Had serious HW lol_

** -NWJ**

Marc slipped out the door as Connor enveloped Willie in a hug, Her touch, her smell, her love all things he had missed. He was lost in the moment until he felt something kick him. He steps back to look at her and he just stares.

"Connor?" She looks at him , searching for some kind of response. A smile, a frown, a nod, something to tell her how he felt. She gets her answer when he steps towards her and takes her lips into his. She felt his hand travel up her back and fingers run through her hair.

When they separate Wilhelmina finds herself gasping for air. "Darling are you alright?" Connor approaches her calmly and she just nods, taken aback by his sudden affection.

Once she regains composure he takes her hands into his and smiles. "When I got the message that I was getting out I was ...ecstatic. I was going to get a second chance at life and spend it with you, I was gonna get to be there when our children were born." She looks at him in confusion. He laughs at her." You think you can be 18 weeks pregnant and I'm not gonna notice."

"You never said anything."

"I was waiting for you to tell me, and I was hoping it would have came sooner but hey."

"So you know everything."

"Everything."

She smiles."Then I can do this." Her smile fades and she strikes him across the face, allowing her hand to slide off his face.

"Willie?" His hand draws to his stinging cheek.

"That's for getting me pregnant you Son of a Bitch." She draws back again but this time she punches him. "And that's ...for you damn super-sperm. Twins? Really Connor...always shooting for the stars I see." He stares at her for about a second and then just erupts with laughter. "What?" Willie looks at him with her head tilted to the side.

"I've missed you." He hugs her once more before laying an array of kisses down her neck.

* * *

Like a cliche they sat under the tree both with their gifts. She leaned into him and yawned. They must have fallen asleep there, after all they were there all night doing, well doing stuff._ Well you should know._ She sits up and shakes his shoulder, knowing she must come to terms with reality.

"When do you have to go back." She stares at him seriously trying to the hold the tears back in her eyes.

He yawns and looks at her. "What are you babbling about love, it's 9 am."

She hits him on his bare chest and he squeals. "I don't babble, now get serious when do you have to leave."

He stands up and stretches, irritating her even the more. He slides his arm under her knees and the other around her back. Once lifted she starts freaking out. "What the hell?"

"Shhh." He walks to the bedroom and sets her down on _her side_ of the bed.

"Did you just shush me." She looks at him like he has three eyes as she settles on her body pillow.

"Willie!" She quiets down but not without pouting like a child as grazes her lips softly. Her clears his throat "Now to answer your question, I'm not going anywhere."

"What? That's impo-...did Marc break you out of jail?" He laughs at her confusion.

"Willie I got released from my prison sentence."

"That's crazy."

"Maybe so, but it's true. So how about we forget out that and go for Round two." He wraps his arms around her waist and nibbles on her ear.

"But-" She protests, but is overcome by the sensation building in her core. Suddenly she pushes him off her.

"Wil-"

She places a finger to his lips and kisses them. "Shhhh." She climbs ontop of him and stares in his eyes with a devious smile on her face.

"Much Better."


	11. Con

Wilhelmina sat in her office typing the letter from the editor trying to put as much _bitchiness _as she could. It actually was kind of hard, seeing how she was so happy and had everything she needed._ Almost._ She had a meeting with Daniel in about 10 minutes and she was going to try her best to maneuver Connor back in the company. _Fuck try, he is back_ she though silently to herself. _I own 50% of this damn empire, Pasty boy and Bag 'a' Bones can't say no to me. _Her head snapped up in rage at the sound of the door being slammed against the wall, especially when she told Marc _No fucking disturbances!._

"You can't go-" Marc tried to stop the intruder but was forced to comply when she pushed him into the wall, allowing the door to hit him in the face.

"Willie, darling." The woman smirked as Wilhelmina rose from her desk and stood toe to toe with her.

"What the hell do you want?" Wilhelmina hissed, her eyes darkening.

"Now ,now that isn't anyway to talk to your beloved mother, now is it." Her mother smiled deviously.

"Cut the crap Victoria."

"Oh, your a big girl now...but not big enough to get your own husband out of jail?"

Wilhelmina eyes widened and her voice took a dangerous tone. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me Wanda. That Owens man...embezzlement really? You can do better dear." She looks Wilhelmina up and down then changed her mind. "Actually...perfect fit." She shrugged her shoulders and smirked.

"I don't have time for this. Marc, show Ms. Slater to the door." Wilhelmina returned to her desk and watched as Marc stumbled in the room holding a tissue to his bleeding nose.

Victoria turned around and waved her arm. "You know that didn't hurt...pansy" Marc whimpered as she turned back to Wilhelmina. "You know you have got a lot of nerve showing your ass to me, considering the HUGE favor I did for you."

"What?" Willie stared at her mother hoping she wasn't about to say what she thought she was gonna say.

"Oh Mr. 'I Bruise Easily' here didn't tell you." She turned and pointed at Marc. "He came flying into my house unannounced and told me about your dilemma." Marc backed up as he saw Wilhelmina's fist ball up and nostrils flare like a child in need of a temper tantrum. " As a Senator's wife I have many connections. I called in a favor in the DA's office and they were able to drastically reduce Connor's sentence... You should be grateful that I finally did something for you, but now you owe me big time. So you can start by stop complaining about how your father and I never did anything for you and of course I expect weekly visits from my... grand-burdens. But... don't feel like you can cross me because Connor can and will land back in the 'big house' if I don't feel 'the love' . So your welcome...I guess now you can focus on your...jailbird husband and 2 little bastards. God knows they'll be as a terror to the world as you are."

Her mother smiled victoriously as she watched Wilhelmina's nostrils flare and breathing harden. Wilhelmina was on the near breaking point, digging her fingernails deep into the palm of her hand. She reminded herself to relax when she felt the breaking of skin beneath her touch.

"Get out." Wilhelmina spoke in a low but stern voice.

"No problem." Her mother spun on her heels and proceeded to walk through the door. She turned back once more and chuckled. "Congratulations."

Wilhelmina jumped to retaliate but was quickly stopped by a sharp pain on the left side of her stomach. She shut her eyes and eased back down into her chair.

"Willie?" Marc entered the room, his nose had stopped bleeding but he knew that with Willie's temper that wouldn't last long. He put a hand to her shoulder but she shrugged him off.

"Don't." She stared down at her stomach, not once looking up at him.

"Willie." He pleaded.

"I said don't." She got up slowly and carefully and marched out the room with her portfolio in tow.

_Oh shit _He thought _If I don't endure the wrath somebody else will._


	12. Wages

_Lol Algebra's a biyatch_

**_ -NWJ_**

"Why the hell not?" She pounded her fists upon the steel table.

"It's a huge security risk, especially considering he robbed us of billions." Daniel stared at Wilhelmina in confusion.

"Connor's changed."

"Yea a little 'Don't drop the soap' will do that to you."

"Wilhelmina-" Claire interjected but was quickly cut off by Wilhelmina's rage

"No Claire! He's the best in the business. Plus this time I will be watching him, and you don't have to give him complete access to the accounts."

Claire leaned back in her chair and sighed. "She's right."

Daniel snapped his neck around in shock. "Mom you can't be serious."

"Daniel when these two worked together ad sales went up 20%. Connor is the best and everybody else is taken."

"Mom, what about that-"

"Daniel we are not hiring a CFO who's first name is Candy and nickname is Jugs."

"So." Wilhelmina stared back and forth.

"He's in." Claire nodded as Daniel groaned in frustration.

"I thought you'd see it my way." Wilhelmina turned on her heels and stormed out like a massive windstorm.

_She's in a mood_ he thought to himself."Mom, this could bankrupt us."

"Dear, you may not believe it but when it comes down to business, I trust Wilhelmina. She is a smart women and will watch Connor like a hawk."

"But Mom-"

"Daniel, that's her husband, they have children on the way, do you really think he'd mess that up?"

* * *

Wilhelmina walked in her apartment, set her things down on the couch and called out for Connor. She walked down the long hallway until she saw him emerge from the last door on the right covered in paint. She tried to peek inside the room but Connor shuts it before she could even take a second glance.

"What the?" She stares at him, arms cross, eyes affixed on the 'No Entry' door sign.

She rolled her eyes and turns around. He sheds the ruined jumper to reveal tattered jeans and a plain red tee. Following her into the kitchen, he snakes an arm around her stomach and she lays her head into his chest.

"Are you feeling well?" He questions as he puts a hand to her head and retracts it at the feeling of her lukewarm skin.

"I just had the worst day, but on the bright side you have a frickin job." She sits at the island and lays her head on the granite finishing.

He lays a hand on the small of her back. "I thought you had a 'tude'." He chuckles but his smile quickly fades when she lifts her head, clearly unamused.

"What happen-." They both turn around at the sound of the door unlocking.

Marc steps over the threshold and closes the door carefully. "I just came to get a few of my things." He walks to the guest room and closes the door.

Sensing the uneasiness Connor looks at Wilhelmina and sees a hard look creep into her eyes. "Willie, did you and Marc have a fight?" She doesn't respond. "Willie?"

"What?"

"Did something happen between you two?"

She looks at him and something inside her snaps. "My mother got you out of jail. Marc told her and she got you out of jail."

"What's so bad about that."

"You don't know my mother. She is vindictive, manipulative, controlling, a bitch, she's, she's-"

"You?" Connor stares at her with a smile curled on his lips.

"Times 10! Now she thinks that I owe her something."

"And your mad at Marc because?"

"Because-"

"Because nothing! Marc did what he did to see you happy and you were up until your mother came into the picture. Marc is not the person to blame. All in all no matter how it happened, that shouldn't matter. What's important is that we are together now."

"Fine." She relents.

"Willie are you saying that because you understand or because you want me to shut up." He looks at her, his eyebrow lifted.

"Who are you? The Rock?"

"Connor takes a spatula into his hands as a mic. "Can you smelllll what the-"

"No." Wilhelmina turns around to see Marc heading towards the door.

She steps up to him."Marc I-" A pain strikes her across the abdomen causing her to gasp lightly.

"Willie are you okay." Marc looks into her eyes and sees the _I'm okay I'm not okay I'm okay I'm not okay_ look .

Connor approaches the pair and Wilhelmina automatically leans her body against him. "Willie?" He looks down at her and sees sweat forming around her hairline.

"I'm fine." She slurred as she attempts to stand up straight until another pang strikes her, like a personal bulldozer. Her legs go numb and she slides down Connor's body. He acts quickly, swiftly moving to catch Wilhelmina from falling right before her legs gave out. As he eases her onto the couch and she's hit with another piercing pain causing her to grip Connor's wrist tightly. "I'm f-." She slumps onto the couch unmoving. Connor taps her face and shakes her gently but to no avail.

He calls out to Marc. "Call 911."

xoxoxoxo


	13. High

Wilhelmina laid in the hospital bed, with the IV and uteri-monitoring machine attached to her. Connor sat on her beside, her hand intertwined with his. He watched, enamored with her safety. Every now and then his eyes would shift to the ultrasound of their unborn children. He felt her hand twitch under his and he watched intensely as her eyes fluttered open.

"Willie?" He gazed into her eyes and stroked her hand.

"Connor?" She asked softly.

"You scared me there love." He says as he kisses her forehead

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." He leveled himself to her and tenderly laid his lips upon hers.

"What happened?" She says while her eyes dart from Connor to the ultrasound

"Well you were talking to Marc and you started sweating, and you passed out."

"Sweat? Wilhelmina Slater does not sweat." Marc walks in with an over sized bouquet of flowers and a Teddy Bear that would have scared GoldiLocks. He glares at Connor who then nods curtly.

"Hey." She smiles big to try and compensate for her raspy voice.

Marc sets down the flowers and bear to take a seat parallel to Connor."Amanda is outside, she was bored and was scared to go back to the apartment in fear that the roaches might revolt against her...BTW Wils, What's wrong with your voice."

"Well." Dr. Walker strolls in, chart in tow. "Ms. Slater has onset Pre- Eclampsia which is caused by high-blood pressure, often characterized by frequent stress."

"Well will they be-" Her hands waves towards the twins.

"I don't know be-."

She sits up slightly. "What the hell do you mean 'I don't know'?" She raises her voice.

"Willie." Connor says softly

"No! This incompetent fool has the nerve to say 'I don't know' like this is Jeoparday."

Their heads all turn at the high pitched beeping coming from her vitals machine. "That is why I don't know." The doctor motions towards the monitor and turns to Wilhelmina and looks at her sternly." If you don't calm yourself down and you continue stressing over things, the harsh reality is that you will lose your babies."

"Snap." Marc whispers.

"Marc!" Connor warns.

"Sorry." Marc mumbles

Wilhelmina stares down the doctor and the monitor once again begins beeping sporadically. Her nostrils flare and her hands condense into fists.

"Maybe you could leave us all alone for a second." Marc turns around and gives the doctor the _You better get the hell out of here before she chokes you with her Iv drip _look.

"Of course." The doctor nods and leaves the room."

"Marc, could you get Willie some tea from the cafeteria?"

"Sure."

As Marc leaves Connor turns his attention to Wilhelmina. "Will-"

"Don't" She says sternly.

"No, Willie. This isn't the time to be stubborn." She rolls her eyes and turns away. He gives up and climbs on top of her.

"What the hell are you doing."

"If you won't listen to me then I'll make you listen." She scoffs but her gets in her face and doesn't seem amused.

"You have to calm down. This isn't just just about you, it's about little Ebony and ivory."

"Ebony and Ivory?"

"We'll talk. But that's not the point, I talked to the doctor before you woke up, and he recommends a 5- day bed rest."

"Hell No!"

"Willie you don't have an option.

"The hell I don't!"

"Willie, I am your husband. YOU wanted me home and now that I'm here I have a responsibility to our children. You are going on bed rest." She looks at him with her eyebrow lifted and puts on her 'mean' face. "Save it cause it's not gonna work Wilhelmina."

She pouts and slumps down into the bed."Fine."

Still on top of her he smiles. "Good." She looks at him promiscuously. "What?" He looks at her.

"Stern Connor is kind of...sexy."

"Oh really now." He leans in to kiss her. She deepens the kiss as his hand travels up her back She moaned into Connor's kiss, and he bit her bottom lip.

After peeking through the door for almost 10 minutes Amanda finally busts in the room "Go Willie..Getting it on in the hospital. Now That's love."

Connor jumps at the sound of her voice and falls to the ground. Wilhelmina, overcome by laughter decides to have a little fun. "Amanda." Mandy looks and Wilhelmina points towards the ground. "I think I just saw a cockroach."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."Amanda runs out the room screaming "The Wrath of Salvador!"


	14. Visitors

_Italic words and phrases are thoughts. E&I are the twins._

**_ - NWJ_**

"Go!" She threw herself backwards onto her bed. Then turning herself over, she climbed across the bed and sat up, pulling the covers up to her stomach. She looked at Connor and rolled her eyes_ Get the hell out all ready_. He looked at her and she plastered on a fake smile,slowly cursing him under her breath.

Of course she loved her husband but asking her if _If she was sleeping okay _ when she was trying to sleep were to her grounds for murder. She needed him out of the house before he ended up 6 feet under.

"Are you sure you'll be okay." He leaned in on the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Get Out!" She growled, her eyes wide in agitation.

"Willie are yo-" He jerked back, shielding his face from the fan remote being hurled at him. He looks back at her in shock and she looks at him simply and points towards the door.

"Bye love." He barely manages to get that out before he finds himself fleeing the room from the DVD remote flying out the door.

He scurried down the halls in fear that she might be running after him. After hearing the door close and watching him pull away in a town car from the window she decided to, well _screw bed rest._

She tied the Black silk robe as tight as she could directly under her bust line, seeing how any were else would not have fit. She went into the kitchen in search of the phone that Connor had hid from her. _Damn Australian. _Her heart stops when a sound deathly familiar commands her attention. A T-Mobile ring tone that was set for one person in particular. _Nico_. She frantically begins searching for the phone, ransacking her home in the process. Realizing that it's in her closet she drags a chair from the island into her bedroom and sets it front of her closet. She climbs onto the chair and reaches for the phone that was intentionally pushed to the very back.

"Willie?" She jumps at the sound of the voice and loses her balance. Shrieking, she falls from the chair and onto the mysterious person allowing them to break her fall.

The light kicking of _E&I _and the throbbing of her ankle was more than enough to bring her back to reality after the headache inducing fall. She looked up at the visitor who offered her a hand. Taking it she winced in pain trying to balance herself on the now injured ankle.

"Who knocked you up?" Person X chuckled lightly.

"Shut up." She hissed, trying to stand on her own but the extra weight she was carrying was too much for the new sprain.

Catching her, Person X slung her arm around their neck and undermined her knees, cradling her to the bed.

She sighed and leaned back against the headboard. Now focusing on the person before her, she slapped their arm and demanded. "Now how the hell did you get into my house?"

_**Need help on Baby names...Review with suggestion names please**_


	15. Files

_Names. Help. Please_

**_ -NWJ_**

Connor briskly walked past Daniel's office not paying any mind to the draped curtains or _Do not Enter _sign pinned to the doorway. Inside Claire paced furiously awaiting Daniel's return from his meeting. Upon entering his office Daniel saw him mother slam down the folder onto his desk and throw herself onto the nearest chaise.

"Mom?" Daniel walked into the office, setting down his portfolio.

Claire got up from the couch and motioned towards the file."Daniel do you know anything about this?"

He opens the file and is shocked by it's contents. "Mom are you sure."

"Daniel you better call Wilhelmina."

* * *

They fell back on the bed and sighed in laughter, holding their sides.

"And you remember when you stole the car and drove it into the state dinner." They roared, chuckling loudly.

"And Dad covered it up by saying it was staged to show the danger of teen driving." Person X snorted in laughter.

She paused and turned to him."Cody why are you here?" Her voice turning serious.

"Well they let me take a 4 month leave of absence."

"The military? They won't even let a mother stay home from deporting but they let your scrawny ass leave for 4 months.?"

"Grief. Dad's stroke and Renee's death was enough for them to let me take a break and collect my thoughts."

"Oh."

"Besides I mad at you." He got up from the bed and crosses his arms.

"Well, what did I do?"

"No invitation to the wedding, No pregnancy call, No-"

"Cody nobody knew about the wedding until recently and I've hid my pregnancy up until 2 months ago. You weren't left out or forgotten just...overlooked." she smirked and he rolled his eyes playfully.

"Lil Sis?" She looked up at him and he grinned looking at the photo on the wall of her and Connor. "Who's that?"

"My husband." She whispered.

"He's a little...pale for your taste don't you think?" He lifts his eyebrow at her just like she did.

"Cody, be colorblind."

"I am color blind, seriously I can't see red or green."

"Shut up." She swatted his arm lovingly.

"No, but seriously, wasn't it you who always was muttered something about payback." They both snorted and looked up at the same time when the phone rings from the closet.

She goes to answer it but the pain from her swollen ankle halts her movement.

Cody lifts a finger to her. "Don't move." She nods and leans into her body pillow. Cody grabs the phone without the chair and hands it over to her.

"Hello?...Daniel I don-...Now?...I don-...Daniel stop screaming...Daniel! I think you've forgotten who the fuck your talking to." Cody lifts a brow and busts out laughing. "I will kick your ass Meade 8 months pregnant or not...Thank you...Fine...Give me an hour.' She hangs up and tosses the phone across the bed.

"My lil' sis _The BAll Buster." _He chuckles and she sighs heavily."What's wrong?"

She gets up and limps to her closet. "Emergency meeting... work...now." She rummages through the size, designer, style, year, collection, designer, organized closet.

" I'm just guessing here, but weren't you on bed rest? And now your ankle is sprained."

"Work is work." She walked passed him and into the bathroom.

He sat down on her bed and sighed. _Just like dad_


	16. Betrayal

_Don't hate me_

**_ -NWJ_**

"What's up Daniel?" Connor strolls into the Conference room and takes a seat next to Claire.

Daniel is unresponsive, he just stares at Connor and shakes his head.

"Claire?"

She turns her head to him and sighs. "He won't talk...he's waiting for Wilhelmina."

"You called her?" He raised his voice slightly."For what?"

Daniel looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Bastard." He whispers.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"You heard me Connor"

"What is your problem?" Connor says leaning his hands against the table.

"Don't play dumb with me. We trusted you. We trusted you both and you and your Bitch played us."

Connor, enraged threw Daniel up against the wall and pinned him by his throat. "What did you just call her?" Daniel said nothing."Scared now Meade?" Daniel threw his head back and jerked towards Connor, spitting in his eye. Wiping the spit Connor lunges towards Daniel and wrestles him the ground. Despite Claire's pleas to stop they continued throwing punches each others way until security rushed in tearing them apart.

"What the hell is going on here? This isn't a dog fight this is a place of business." Wilhelmina limped in, leaning on Cody and was alarmed by the sight of two grown men, her husband and business partner tussling around like two toddlers in a sand box.

"Shut your ass Wilhelmina." Daniel hissed from the guards hold.

Both Cody and Connor jumped forward "Don't you dare speak to her that way." They said simultaneously.

"What is all this about?" Wilhelmina ignoring Daniel's previous comment.

"Really it's how much this is about!" Daniel spoke up, shrugging off the guards hold, as did Connor.

"Daniel, your speaking in Proverbs here." Wilhelmina shrugged as Connor walked across the room and took a stand next to Wilhelmina and holds her hand.

Claire finally stepped forward. " 75 million dollars are missing from the Meade accounts. And we know who did it."

"Well don't just stand there like the busted lamp shade you are. Who the hell is stealing from us." The room fell silent and she felt Connor stiffen next to her. Wilhelmina snatched her hand out of Connor's grip. "You...'" Her voice trailed off as she backed into the wall.

"Willie." His eyes pleaded with her

She held up her hand "Don't!" her voice wavering.

"Willie, you have to believe me! I would nev-"

"Never what! Steal from the company? Or you would never steal a second time?"

"Wil-"

"How could you?" Her voice cold and her body trembling.

"Wilhelmina I didn't do it I swear."

"Who the hell did it Connor?"

He looked at her for a second. "I honestly don't know?"

She looked back at him and put a hand in his releasing her diamond encrusted rings in his palm. "Well then, I _honestly_ don't know if I want to be your wife anymore." His eyes dropped to the rings she had placed in his hands. His body went numb.

She limped out the room and she could hear the faint mumbling behind her '_Connor Owens you have the right to remain silent. Anything you do or say can and will...'_

Getting into the Town Car the door locking was like a dam breaking on her heart. Cody, alarmed looked to his right and watched as the sobs ripped from her chest.

"Willie." He leans her head against his shoulder and he tried to be strong but he couldn't bare it. Her sobs were unrelenting like the swelling of a flood bank. After 20 minutes, He notices her breathing evening out and her chest rising and falling. She was asleep. 5 minutes before reaching her building her eyes snap open.

he looks at her fear struck face."Willie?"

She looks at him and the floor. "I think my water just broke."

_Names people!_


	17. Confusion

_I don't consider myself a good writer so don't be mad._

**_ -NWJ_**

"MARC!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. When she got no response she let out a loud scream and sighed back into the bed.

A nurse came rushing in and immediately recognized the face. "Ms. Slater please stop screaming, your scaring the other patients."

"Where the fuck is my assistant?" She screamed in the nurses face

The young nurse gulped slowly. "He went to go get your things from home."

"That was over an hour ago."

"I'm sorry"

She sighed and lied back into the bed. She yelped when another contraction ripped through her, causing her to grip the sheets tightly.

Through gritted teeth she growled. "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY FUCKING BROTHER! "

"Mam there's no need for profanity." The nurse smiled kindly.

Wilhelmina eyes darkened and her hands condensed into fists. She grabbed the nurse by her collar and pulled her face to face until their noses nearly touched.

"Don't you fucking tell me what too much fucking profanity is , okay. Talk to me when your fucking vejay-jay feels like it's being pulled by a fucking tractor trailer!."

"Willie." Her neck snapped up and her eyes met with Cody's."Release"

She slowly loosened her grip and leaned back into the bed. The then frightened nurse back away, running backwards ou the door.

"Wilhelmina."

"It hurts!"

He sits down on the bed an rubs her hand."This is why Dad got you anger management."

* * *

"Okay one big push and we'll have Baby A."

Wilhelmina looks around and watches as Cody grabs her hand tightly on her right and Marc does the same on her left.

"C'mon Willie."

She goes to bare down but her muscles tighten and she leans back down. "I' can't."

"Yes you can Wilhelmina."

Wilhelmina looked up at the woman standing in the doorway.

"Mom?" She blinks her eyes furiously.

"Mam you can't be in here right now." The timid nurse spoke up suddenly but then stepped back when both Wilhelmina and her mothr shot her the death glare.

"Ms. Slater, you have to push, NOW." The doctor looked at her sternly

Wilhelmina looked around and watched as Marc stepped back to let her mother come forward. She kissed her forehead and brushed her hair back with her hand.

"C'mon sweetie."

Wilhelmina looked up, confused. Two weeks ago they couldn't even stand to be in the same room together and now she's sweetie. _What changed?_

Wilhelmina looks around and then looks forward. All she could hear was Connor's voice _"Yes, you stubborn, pushy, remarkable woman. I will marry you._ On that last thought she bared down with all her mite. Shutting her eyes tightly, she shed one single tear with her mother quickly wiping it away._Slater's don't cry. _

The high pitched cry filled room. Marc fainted, Cody squeezed her hand gently attempting to keep up his masculine facade, and Wilhelmina and her mother just watched enamored with the tiny creature.

They all stood, awe struck not wanting to say a word. The silence was suddenly broken by the sporadic beating of the fetal monitor.

"The doctor looked at Wilhelmina and shook his head. He backed up his hands facing upwards.

"Wha-what's wrong?" Her voice raspy from all that was taken out of her.

"I've never seen this before." The doctor shook his head once again.

The nurse took a slow step forward. "He's new, fr-fresh out of medical school."

Wilhelmina began panting quickly and both her and the fetal monitors began to siren off.

"Calm down Willie." She looked up from her anxiety attack and saw another unexpected visitor.

Between quick breaths she whispered. "How- do-you-keep-getting-out of-jail."

Connor chuckled and took the her hand from Cody who stood back and nodded curtly.

"I told you it wasn't me." He smiled and kissed her forehead gently. She smiles weakly and squeezes his hand

The doctor looked around and began sweating. He suddenly ran out the room followed by blank stares.

The mood of the room suddenly changes as the tone emits from the fetal monitor.

Wilhelmina 's eyes grow weary and her strength begins to dwindle. She feels the room growing smaller and smaller until she drops back onto the bed, slumping into her stirrups.. Her monitor then begins beating sporadically as well.

The nurses begin running frantically. "We're losing them."

Connor's eyes grow big as her monitor flat lines.

His ears go deaf to all except the frantic voices of short nurses

_1_

_2_

_3_

_"We're losing her"_

_1_

_2_

_3_

_"She's not responding."_


	18. Anxiety

_Sorry it's been a while. I'm on homework overload...Anybody know Algebra holla at me...lol_

_**-NWJ**_

Connor sat in the waiting room, his knee bouncing freakishly and his palms drenching themselves with sweat. Sighing, he leaned back into the uncomfortable polyester chair, awaiting someone, anyone. A nurse, a doctor, hell a dancing scalpel...something to tell him his wife was gonna live. He jumped at the soft touch of Victoria's hand on his shoulder.

She approached the set of chairs and handed him a straight black coffee, nothing more, nothing less. She leaned back into the wall, taking a sip from an identical cup. She looked over at Connor, who clasped the untouched cup tightly, holding it closely to his chest. She followed his gaze to the nursery that was down the hall. He watched a nurse bring a cooing baby from a room, wrapped in a soft pink blanket.

He jumped up to look, stretching his neck towards the corridors."Is that her?"

Victoria sighed. "Too pale." She chuckled lightly but recoiled quickly when she realized what a poor attempt of a joke it was.

She cleared her throat loudly and put a loving hand on his shoulder. "She's going to be fine."

She smiled gently but it quickly faded at the sight of Connor's monotonous expression.

"How the hell would you know? She's probably dead, and they're just waiting to tell me." He shrugged his shoulder free of her touch and slumped back into the chair finally sipping the poorly made coffee.

In an unlike Slater manner she didn't inflict physical pain nor did she retaliate with a scornful retort. Instead she set her cup down and kneeled in front him, forcing him to look at her. He turned his head and rolled his eyes. The real Slater came out when Victoria grabbed his lower face with her hand and dug her nails into his cheeks. He looked at her strangely and blinked his eyes furiously. No longer could he see Victoria, he only saw Wilhelmina. Her face, her eyes...those piercing blue eyes sinking into him like a push pin. He snatched his face away, leaving thin red lines across his cheeks and chin in remembrance of her newly painted nails.

"Look at me." She again grabbed his face, only harder and Connor stared at her, cold distant.

Without a word he pushed her aside and began walking down the halls. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the words seep through Victoria's mouth. "You're a coward.

He looked over his shoulder and scoffed lightly. "Excuse me?"

"Besides your confidence are you losing your hearing too?" She stepped towards him and met his eyes with hers. "Your a coward."

Connor laughed in her face. "You really, have some nerve, calling me a coward when you've stayed in a loveless marriage for 40 years, afraid to walk away, fearing that you might have to endure the harsh reality of the real world."

Victoria stared at him and chuckled slightly, he flinched when her hand raised to his face, but relaxed when he saw her reach for her coffee cup instead. She took a sip from the cup and sighed deeply.

She scoffed loudly."I wasn't gonna slap you." He relaxed even more and saw Victoria beginning to arise in her appearance, seeing as Wilhelmina would've kicked his ass.

"That little tirade doesn't even denote a pinch from me, let alone a slap."

He let out a loud breath that he didn't even realize he was holding. "I'm sorry that was uncall-" He was stopped by Victoria settling into her seat and patting the seat next to her, signaling him to sit.

Without even looking at him, she grabbed his hand gently. She stared at the Nursery and sighed. "You're a coward ...because when you first felt betrayed by Daniel Meade after he stole your fiance Molly , you didn't confront him to make amends with the situation but you steal from him. Then instead of facing your actions you run away like you were the Fox off of Dora and people were chasing you yelling _Swiper no, Swiping._ ...Now, instead of being a man and taking charge of the situation, you sit here confused, hurt, anxious, but most of all your scared. And why should you be scared of a possibility when the person determining the possibility is Wilhelmina." Connor looked back at her confused. "I am convinced, my daughter will never die." She smiled weakly, trying to lighten the mood. "She flat lined twice during her birth, but clawed her way from death's arms and refused to let him have her. When she was two her brother accidentally pushed her into a 6-foot pool and she drowned and died, but once again she clawed her way back. Age26 she was dead for two minutes after giving birth to Nico and yet she-"

"-came clawing back." Connor finished her sentence and squeezed her hand gently.

"And today is no different." Victoria smiled and squeezed Connor's hand as well.

Connor got up and pulled her up with him. He wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in a tight hug. At first, her body stiffened from the immediate contact but relaxed as she felt the genuine and sincerity seep through.

After a while she went to pull away but Connor pulled her tighter.

"How did you know all those things concerning my ex-fiance and-"

She pulled from the hug and stared at him just like Wilhelmina would have. "I'm a Slater. Slater's know everything."

She winked at him."And don't think I just let the Senator fool around without me having a little fun too."

Connor chuckled lightly. He spun around at the finger taping his shoulder. He turned around to see Cody.

"Were have you been?" Connor looks at him.

"Cafeteria with Marc, depression eating, but anyways we were on our way back up ant the doctor wants to talk to us."

Victoria steps forward. "Is it Wilhelmina, is there something wrong?"

"She woke up an hour ago but they're still examine her for brain damage from her lapse of functionality."

"Then why does he want to speak to us." Connor stepped closer

"The baby." Cody whispered.

"Which baby?"

"Baby B."

"And..."

Cody gulped slowly. "Follow me.

**This was just a filler chap cuz I am stuck on name blank and I need help...so please please please please review and give me some suggestions. Ive come up with a few but I wanna see what you all think. Review..Review...Review lolol**


	19. Courage

Wilhelmina opened her eyes slightly, her vision blurred but she could still make out the features of those around her. She went to speak but all that came out was a small croak, barely audible. Connor smiled weakly and offered her a straw that lead to a small cup of water. She did as she was motioned to do but Connor's tear stained face did not go unnoticed. She watched as the nurse wheeled in a small carriage labeled _Baby A. _

The little girl had her eyes closed, a peaceful look on her face. She squirmed at the nurses touch,. Wilhelmina sat up in the bed and outstretched her arms. Connor watched from behind Wilhelmina and sighed deeply. Upon reaching Wilhelmina's arm her eyes fluttered open, to reveal her piercing crystal eyes.

"That is Kai Ivory." Connor spoke up from his position on the wall. He kissed her cheek and watched as Wilhelmina gazed into the little girls eyes.

"Connor?" Wilhelmina finally spoke up, her voice just a raspy whisper, barely audible.

"Huh?"

"You named my baby Kai Ivory without discussing it with me first?" Her voice grew stronger yet her eyes never looked up from her daughter."

"Wil-"

"Where's my other baby?"

Connor sighed and sat down on the bed. He took Kai from her arms and gently placed her back in the carriage. He sat down again and took Wilhelmina's hands in his. For a second they just stared at each other, their eyes reflecting off of one another.

"I love you Wilhelmina." He smiled weakly and squeezed her hand gently, allowing a single tear to fall down his face.

"Connor?" She searched his eyes for a sign to prepare herself for the worst.

"I would do anything for you."

"Tell me what's going on."

"You know, I loved you the day that I met you."

"CONNOR!" She screamed at him the best she could.

"I can-"The tears sprung from his eyes and he walked away, leaving the room. Wilhelmina's mother walked in and approached the bed. She smiled weakly and brushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"He is such a drama queen." Victoria stated dryly.

Wilhelmina looked up at her mother and sighed. "Is she dead?"

"You have your father's eyes, you know that right?"

"Dammit! Somebody tell me-"

"Your father is awake. He woke up the day before yesterday.."

"Ok" Wilhelmina replied, not really caring.

"It's a miracle really. The doctors say he has full mind and body function."

Wilhelmina nodded her head. "That's nice, but could someone tel-"

"Wanna talk to him? He's just down the hall"

"No, I want someone to tell me wh-"

"I'll have the nurse bring him in."

"Moth-"

Her mother went to the door and Wilhelmina watched as she held the door open. She watched as a man was pushed in by way of a wheelchair, a man she didn't recognize. His face drooped sadly and his eyes, faded by the hurt of the world.

Once, pushed to the bed, he asked the nurse to leave. His hand reached hers and she flinched at his touch. _Why is everyone avoiding my question? _

'Senator-" She started.

"I'm stepping down."

Ignoring him, she continued."Senator, Do you know what happ-"

"I don't know if I ever told you, but I am so proud of you." His eyes glistened.

"Sen-"

"Raising a child by yourself, getting married, becoming Editor-In-Chief, about to raise one mo-"

"Two more."

"What?"

"About to raise two more."

He looked at her in silence until he finally got the courage to speak. "I'm sorry I couldn't show you the love that you needed."

She looked at him and squeezed his hands tightly."What happened?"

"I'm sorry." He put his head down, not able to look her in the eyes.

"Daddy." She whispered, looking at him pleading with her eyes.

"I'm so sorry."


	20. Yestarday

_Sorry...long wait...uber short..."I sori" lol! Hey Author's Note at the end...Read IT!...plz lol  
_

_** -NWJ**  
_

Wilhelmina jolted forward, her hands trembling and her body soaked in sweat. Her eyes darted from left to right in search of someone...anything. The room was dark with only a peep of light from the street lamp that was able to seep in through the blinds. _A dream maybe_. She looks to her right to see the small child in the bassinet, sound asleep right beneath the embroidered name tag that read_ Kai Ivory._

"NO!...NOOO!" She began screaming loudly, her sobs shaking the walls that were closing in on her.

"Wilhelmina!" Connor stood from the rocking chair in the corner. He shook the blanket off of him and crawled onto the bed, settling next to her. He touched his back hand to her forehead and cheek.

"Your burning up." He snatches the covers off of her to reveal the soaked bed. _It's happening again._

She just stared ahead looking at the wall ahead. " Where am I?"

Connor reached for the end table and turned the light on."Your home...you have been for the last 3 days."

She turns her head to look at him and stares at him blankly. " Why don't I-"

He kneels at her knees with a hand resting on each one and looks up at her. "How about a cold shower first?"

"Bu-" She was incapable of even replying, cut off as soon as he lifted her into his arms and kissed her cheek and she just went along with it, stiff not wanting to accept what was happening.

Connor slipped off her clothes careful while she lay his chest; weak, not wanting to move. He eased her into the shower and slid the curtains closed.

She rests her head against the tiles as the cool water streamed down her body slowly and she sobbed lightly until it overtook her and all you could hear was the roar of her cry. She stiffened at the feeling of someone wrapping their arms around her waist from behind. He squeezed her against him gently and kissed her head. His eyes didn't roam nor did his hands linger, he just held her tightly and let her cry. Not for the baby but for everything. This had been the toughest 9 months of her life and he hadn't been there for most of it. He couldn't soothe her and tell her it was all right. He was usually her dam breaker; allowing her to cry her eyes out whenever possible. Though it wasn't the typical Wilhelmina Slater behaviour, she had to burst. Besides Wilhelmina Slater was changing...and probably would never be the same.

"Let it out baby."

* * *

She sat on the edge of the bed wrapped in a fluffy 100% Egyptian Cotton robe, her hair wet and combed to the back of her head. Her arms hugged her waist tightly and her eyes focused in the now chipped paint on the right toe of her foot. Connor sat next to her on the bed with the newly replaced sheets that he had redone.

"What happened?" She spoke softly, never looking at her.

"Wil-" He started but she cut him off.

"Do not lie to me. Do not...sugarcoat ANYTHING because you think I'm too_ fragile _to deal. Because Wilhelmina Slater can deal and _has dealt _with much worse. There is nothing _fragile_ about me." She stated quickly, not once looking up at him. "So is she dead?...Was it a dream or is she really dead"

"She-." He cleared his throat momentarily and then began again.

_**Okay** I know you hate me right now deslil especially with the hanger on **Holidaze** lol...but hey take it out on my Algebra teach...can't do nothing but cliffhangers right now lol._

_**BTW/AN** Plz...I'm kinda a review crazed person...it inspires me...don't just read...plz REVIEW...think of it this way...the more you review the quicker the updates...probably 2-3 more chaps left...lol LUV YA :D_


	21. Fragile

_...Ugh Writers block is...ugh_

_** -NWJ**_

"She has Gastroschisis." His head dropped and he let out a loud sigh. He looked up at her and all he saw was the blank look on her face. She didn't respond, her face telling the story. "Are you okay?"

She lifted her head slowly and looked in his eyes. For a second she stared at him, which cared him considering she usually was a woman of _many_ words. Breaking the silence she scoffed a bit. "That's it?"

He jumped up from the bed and looked at her bewildered."What do you mean _is that it. _Our daughter was born with her organs on the outside of her body!"

"So was Nico." She replied simply.

"So your not worried?" Connor looked at her, his hands on his hips like Marc, awaiting an answer.

"Connor...you don't know what I thought happened. I-I thought she was dead. So excuse me if I'm not as empathetic as-"

"No no that's not it." He pulled her to her feet, from the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I just wanna make sure your...Psyce isn't...damaged."

She laughed lightly. "Trust me Connor if my.._Psyce_ hasn't been damaged already by all the crap I've been through-." Her voice trailed off as she looked deeper and deeper into him. Nearly reading his thoughts. She stared at him seriously. "I'm not weak Connor. I had a moment _OF_ weakness, nothing more than an emotional lapse a...floodgate of things that should not be public a-"

"Stop it."He gently grasped her forearms nd looked her in the eyes. Her eyes darted from his hands to his eyes, back and forth to make sure _he_ wasn't the one with the damaged _Psyce._

_"_Don't be Wilhelmina Slater with me. Don't put on this hard armoured shell that speaks of emotional lapses and public affairs. You didn't have a moment you mourned your loss. You were...human. Be my wife..be my Willie." He looked at her with a single tear easing down his cheek. A tear of a man, rolling down his face like an iron fist, not willing to retreat yet willing to fight.

Before she could say anything, his arms enveloped her in a tight hug, almost like being caught in the _Jaws of Lif_e. He didn't want to let her go, slip away into her seclusion, her secret place with the door locked and marked _Stay Out._

He loosened the hug and kissed her softly. Looking back her she looked a bit confused, Her face contorted and her eyebrows furrowed.

He leaned back and looked at her closely."What's wrong."

"I thought you said she was alive."

"She is."

"Then who am I mourning?"

"Your father passed..don't you remember?"

She shook her head almost childlike. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes and sighed heavily while letting out a shaky breath. She breathed deeply. _Later Wilhelmina...Not now...Later._

"Why don't I remember this." She looked up at him changing the subject quickly.

"Well the birth alone took alot out of you and you need a transfusion, so for a small time you had barely any blood circulating to your brain, resulting in memory loss. Then for about three days you were...not there. Almost like a shell, you didn't respond to anything and you just kept looking at the right side of the bed were your father had been."

"I thought you said he died."

"He did but he came to see you before hand."

She stares at him slowly. She flinched at the spark of pain that crept in head_." "I don't know if I ever told you, but I am so proud of you."_She stumbled backwards, sitting on the bed. "_I'm sorry I couldn't show you the love that you needed." _She rubbed her head as the new memories filled her mind.

"Willie?" Connor sat beside her and looked at her worriedly.

"I thought it was a dream I thoug- he - I'm confused."

"Your father came to see you and 2 hours later he..passed away."

_That Son of a Bitch_ "He knew he was gonna die." She looked at Connor..asking him yet knowing he didn't have the answer. "But I thought it was a dream?"

He shrugged. "I wish I could tell you but I don't really know but he did come see you."

They stared at each other confused until a soft cry entered their ears. Connor got up slowly and lifted a small newborn out the bassinet that was 3 feet away. He brought her to Wilhelmina an tilted the little so she could see. The baby girl's eyes struck Wilhelmina like a knife and twisted inside her stomach.

"She has my father's eyes." She choked out softly.

"Willie-"

She waved her hand in front of her face and wiped the impending tears. "I'm fine... I'm fine" She smiled widely and outstretched her arms.

Connor placed the little girl in Wilhelmina's arms, her black hair gleaming in the light"This is-"

"Kai Ivory." She smiled even bigger. "You thought I would forget you named her without asking me."

The little girl snuggled against Wilhelmina's chest and yawned softly her small face stretching wide.

"She has a big mouth." Wilhelmina chuckled softly as the baby drifted of to sleep once again.

"Just like her mo-" Wilhelmina looked up and snarled. "GRANDmother."

She ignored him looking down and cooing softly at the newborn.

"Why don't you get dressed and I'll take a show so we can visit our other baby." He smiled wide, waiting for her to get it.

"I thought- She's out of surgery already?" Wilhelmina beamed.

"Simple procedure...Not a hitch...She's just hanging out in the NICU...waiting to see her mama."

Wilhelmina smiled and leaned in to kiss him tenderly. "I love you."

"Dosen't even describe how I feel about you." He kissed her back and jumped up from the bed. He offered her a hand and spoke again.

_"C'mon Love."_


	22. For Which Love Prevails

"She's Beautiful." Wilhelmina cooed softly as the little girl rested in the isolette. Connor swaddled Kai as he stood behind her. Wilhelmina watched as the nurses tip-toed around the NICU, not wanting to disturb any of the little people. She stared and just watched as the girl squirmed in her sleep. _She's so tiny._ Her eyes fluttered open to reveal her oceanic blue eyes, dreamy like Connor's. She looked down at the bandage that lay on her stomach, nearly bigger than her face.

"Can I hold her?" Wilhelmina asked one of the RN nurses.

The nurse smiled and showed Wilhelmina to a secluded room were she would suit up to prevent germ invasion. Another nurse took Kai so that Connor could do the same. Wilhelmina arrived back first and stepped into the room. She walked over to the incubator and reached her hand in. She traced the outline of her face with the tip of her thumb.

She kissed the girl's cheek and sang softly. _"Nia Ebony_." She smiled widely as the baby girl yawned softly.

"It means purpose."

She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, clearly not expecting it.

He placed his hands on her shoulder. "Did I scare you?"

Her hand reached up to meet his. "No no." She shook her head lightly. Tearing her stare away from the little girl, she looked up at Connor. "What were you saying?"

He rested his chin on her shoulder. "Nia means purpose."

Wilhelmina reached into the incubator and gently slid her hand beneath her head and body and lifted her into the safety of her arms.

She snuggled against Wilhelmina's chest and yawned softly, tucking her chin under the blanket. Wilhelmina kissed her head, speaking lightly against her soft black hair. _Purpose._

Connor picked up Kai and stood beside her and they just stared silently into their children's eyes.

Connor smiled. "We do good work."

Wilhelmina shot him a look.

He cleared his throat." You do good work."

Wilhelmina chuckled softly and sat down into the nearest chair.

"She get's to come home today." Connor spoke softly."

Wilhelmina tugged at the hospital hat, pulling it down over her small head.

_You have a purpose_

* * *

Wilhelmina pushed the two seat stroller into the apartment, as Connor lugged in all the rest of the gifts. She looked around, trying to maneuver her way through all the crap that was already there. Pink mountains of gifts from Fashion Moguls around the world. The house was swarmed, and the girls were basically set to age 18_._

Wilhelmina pushed the stroller into the hallway, disappearing around the bend. She emerged a half an hour later, and scooted next to Connor on the couch.

"What took so long?" He opened his arms to her and she laid against his chest.

"Putting them to bed." She snuggles her head against him.

"Took you a half an hour, to put them to bed?"

"Actually it took me 2 minutes to put them to bed, and 28 to stop staring at them."

Connor chuckled lightly and kissed the top of her forehead. "Are you sure about not wanting to go to your father's funeral?"

She sighed heavily. "I've grieved enough for this year. I've cried enough for this year and...I have my closure. I don't have to go say goodbye." She flashes back to her dream, almost instantly. "I already did."

Connor looked at her and smiled. "When did you get so philosophical?"

"I'm multi-faceted, and in it's own I'm Wilhelmina Slater...I'm everything." She smiled.

Connor laughed and looked down a Wilhelmina's amused face. He thought of the overwhelming sensation he felt when her gaze landed on him, or the twinkling of her eye, she always gets after she kisses him. He thought about the ups and downs, the good the bad...and the Wilhelmina. He sat up slowly, yet allowed her to keep resting on him. He cleared his throat to signal the attention." If I asked you to go somewhere, and didn't tell you were it was or even were or why you were going, gave you something to wear and told you when to be there. Would you be there?"

Wilhelmina sat up too and looked at him. At first she didn't answer but then she thought about it and smiled. "Yes."

Connor stood up abruptly and kissed her cheek. Slipping a piece of paper, in her hand he whispered.

"Then be there."

* * *

18 months later

At first she was skeptical, not knowing why she had to be blindfolded to be dressed by Marc. Why the blindfold had to stay on until Marc got her to the location, or why she had to be at 1027 Amsterdam Avenue and 112th St on November 6th, 2012 at 3 pm. But she did it.

Wilhelmina grunted in frustration as they pulled up in the limo.

"Where are we?"

"Connor said to bring you here."

"Where are my babies?"

"Connor's got them."

"When can I take this blindfold off? And I swear, if the word of your mouth is Connor, I'm going to shove it back down your throat with my fist."

Marc gulped. "Well." Wilhelmina sighed. "Connor said when he said so."

Wilhelmina leaped at Marc. "THAT'S IT!" She leaps over him as they come to a stop, and opens the door.

She goes to take off her blindfold.

"Willie NO!"

"Buzz off. GAY FLY!" Wilhelmina lifts the blindfold to reveal St. John's Cathedral Divine. She looks down on her dress to see its ruche bottom and the tight corset at the abdomen. A fabulous white Cavali, with her hair pushed forward by huge luscious, locks of curls. She ran towards the door and knocked. With no answer she pulled it open and walked into the foyer. She could here the hush whispering on the other side of the wall. So she again opened the door.

She gasped at the sight of the hundreds of people who were wafting for her, came into view. They all turned around in their pews, to see Wilhelmina at the end of the aisle. She glanced to her left at the paparazzi area, were the cameras snapped away. She looked down the aisle to see Connor's smiling face. She looked at the 7 men standing behind him, all his business partners. Parallel to them, stands her maid of honor. _Nico._

Connor lifts the mike to his mouth. "Marry me again."

Wilhelmina looked around, spooked by everything. She smiled at the cooing of her two baby girls in the front seat, next to her mother. She looked next to her as Marc stepped up and handed her a bouquet. Linking arms with her, he led her nervously up the aisle. Wilhelmina looked to her left and right, taking in all the familiar faces. _Claire, Amanda, Betty, Mode UK Mode France, Vogue, Ebony Jet, Alexis...Alexis!..._But no Daniel. In case you didn't know, it was Daniel who was stealing from his own company, trying to frame Connor for his plan of action, but Claire knew better. She found the hidden documents that showed the real transcripts of Daniel's secret transactions, replacing the documents that Daniel planted with Connor's name on it. Daniel was sentenced to 12 years for embezzlement and 6 years for fraud. Leaving Wilhelmina as sole Editor- in Chief for a _very_ long time.

Nico smiled wide, as her mother came down the aisle. She went back to France with her new found fortune to live the life. Unfortunately her boyfriend robbed her of all she had, sending her back to her grandmother, who sent her back to her mother. She looked to Connor who stepped down the steps to offer her a hand.

* * *

"Do you have something to add Mr. Owens?" The minister asked.

Connor nodded and cleared his throat. He looked into Wilhelmina's eyes and grasped her hands. "When you want something, you always get it. You wanted me and you got me. You wanted children and you got them. You wanted a normal life and you didn't exactly get that. The last three years have been...hell. You alone have been through too much and I can't help but feeling ...I can't help feeling that it's my fault." His eyes began to gleam with tears and Wilhelmina caressed his face. "So I wanted to do all of this for you. Because I never got to publically proclaim how you made my sunrise, how you inspire to wake me up in the morning, or how you became the apple of my eye...The smallest token of I love you, I'm sorry, I'm here...and I always be here wrapped into one. You are the most amazing person that has have graced my life's presence. You're the Dolce to my Gabanna, the beginning to my end...the Ebony to my Ivory...And I love you for it."

The sniffles and pulling of Kleenexes was now a common thing among the audience. Wilhelmina allowed the tears to flow freely off her face as she looked at Connor, who cried right along with her.

The reverend sniffled again and motioned to Wilhelmina.

Wilhelmina looked down and her hand went to her face as she cried softly and Connor looked at her worriedly.

"Love?"

She looked up and chuckled at the audience's concerned expression. She waved her hand and laughed at herself. "I'm fine."

"Then you may proceed."

Wilhelmina nodded and wiped her tears.

"I'm not prepared."

"That's alright...speak from what you feel."

Wilhelmina nodded."Before everything happened, I considered myself a strong woman. Nothing could knock me down, nothing can break me... And then everything did...I would look in the mirror and not recognize myself, confused by the woman that I was looking back at. And then I realized that a strong woman isn't the woman that never gets broken but it's the woman is broken, yet knows how to put herself back together again...with the help of her husband. I was a broken person, hurt by the hurt OF the world and condensed into a shell were I felt no one could touch me. And there came Connor, practically stomping on my shell and forcing me to come forward and be a human being because as many of you know the cold person who would have killed you all for seeing her cry was not human but a result of a broken world. But now...I feel renewed and unstoppable because I know that if I do fall, I'd have someone to help me back up. And I love him...like I never fathomed possible."

"Well all I can say after that is you may now ki-"

The reverend was interrupted by Connor's lips crashing onto Wilhelmina's, unable to contain him any longer.

"Kiss your wife."

* * *

After the tiring day, the ceremony and the after party, all they wanted to do was crawl in bed...with the kids. Nico was in the spare as Nia and Kai lay sprawled on their parents.

"Ma-ma." Nia lifted her hand to Wilhelmina's face and squeezed her nose gently.

Wilhelmina laughed and laid her next to a sleeping Kai. She looked to Connor who was wide awake and dipping into the caffeine pool.

"Thank you." Wilhelmina states while looking at him.

Connor sets down his cup and looks at her. "I did it for you."

"Not today...Thank you for loving me passed my flaws. Loving me for the crazy package that I came in."

"I should be saying that to you."

Wilhelmina chuckles and snuggles under his arm

"Willie can I ask you something?"

She nods her head. "Anything."

"Are you pregnant?"

Wilhelmina's eyes widen as she lifts her head slowly and stares in his eyes. "How did you-"

"I knew last time, didn't I?"

"I was going to wait..." Her voice trailed off, lost in her own thoughts. "Are yo okay with that? I mean, can we handle 3 kids?"

"I can handle you." Connor chuckles and kisses her tenderly. He reaches on the end table and pulls out a bowed box. He hands it to her. "I got you this when I found out you were pregnant again." Wilhelmina opens the box to reveal 2 diamond encrusted rings. "Do you remember the day the girls were born and you told me that you didn't want to married to me anymore and you dropped the rings in my hand."

"Yea and then you lost them and bought me replacements."

"Well I thought you might want the originals right about now.

Wilhelmina lifts the rings out the box as a tear rolled down her cheek. She leaned over and kissed him softly. Upon pulling apart he points to the rings.

"Read the inscription."

"Connor." She looked at the rings a shook her head in disbelief that he had found and kept them. Then in the awe of what they represented. More than an expensive piece of jewelry and more than a hunk of metal. It was them...And the inscription said it all:

_For Which Love Prevails_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: My First complete FF. Hope you enjoyed as much as I did. SHOUTOUT: Number one faithful reader-**Williedearest **_

_Number one faithful reviewer : **Deslil**_

_Thank you both for your support and to everybody for making this a great experience!_

_Now that this is done Tune in to **Holidaze** because it is about to get crazy!_

_Remember God loves a cheerful reviewer lol  
_

_Love you to life and there's not a thing you can do about it!_

**_ -NWJ_**


End file.
